Destined Love by Fate
by AngelicDesir
Summary: The love of Chung and Eve has been broken, determined by a simple contract to end the war between Hamel and Altera. Chung and Eve's memories of each other are long forgotten after a 2 year split. But Altera had other plans. Rather than becoming allies with Hamel, it's best to back-stab them and win the war. Terms used by everyone that see the two royal kids: Nusquam tibi pariter...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. Let's dream together :D**

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry I haven't been doing anything for a whole month XD I'm working this on my new laptop so I'll make up for any thing I missed out on writing. I'm still getting used to this and there _will _be grammar mistakes but I will make this a project that'll I'll focus 79% on. My Side of Love is postponed and... Yeah... Enjoy!**

**Chung is 14/16**

**Eve is 14/16**

**You'll understand why XD**

* * *

Project: Forbidden Lovers

Frost formed on the grassy fields as November finally arrived. Long awaiting this day, Chung and Eve stared at the scenery. Brown patches of grass covered with a thin blanket of early snow. Leaves falling down to their fate of being decomposed after Winter. Golden orbs stared at cerulean as a certain silverette sighed.

"Chung... The day is getting closer..."

"I know... Eve..." A sudden chill drifted through the air as the freezing temperature was rapidly decreasing. Eve snuggled with Chung as they successfully tried to conserve their body heat. Soon, a day that marked the day they had to be married will return to bring nostalgia back. At exactly tomorrow at 11:00 AM, they were to be separated... Forever...

"Chung... I don't want to go..." Tears ran in Eve's eyes as she snuggled tighter with the blonde boy. His heat reminded her of her brother, the Nasod Company heir. Chung's arms slowly wrapped around Eve as he began to tear up as well.

"We'll always be together... I'll always protect you... No matter what..." The time they had together had ended now. They returned to their dorms

"_Our love is forbidden... But that doesn't mean I don't love you..."_

Chung's eyes closed as sleep slowly took over. His mind began to blur and blank out until he saw a faint image. Golden eyes stared at him with a look of sadness.

"We can never be lovers... The more we're together, the more trouble we cause..."

Eve completely broke down in Chung's dream. Her sobs became louder and louder until all Chung saw was red. A liquid red...

Blood...

Chung woke up with sweat covering his body. He snapped out of his daze and sighed as he gripped the ring that Eve and him shared. Tears ran down his eyes as the memory of their first date came to mind. That day, Chung had been such a gentlemen... Until he beat up a guy who was flirting with Eve. He humourlessly laughed at the memory and smiled.

"_Forbidden Love can always be restored..."_

The next day had arrived and Chung's father was to meet Eve's mother during a ceremony between Hamel and Altera. Everyone was invited, including Chung and Eve's friends.

Eve got up before everyone and quietly sneaked to Chung's dorm. As she arrived at his door, he had awoken and smiled at her. She quickly ran in for a hug.

"Chung... I've missed you..." Despite being away for only 5 hours, Eve had truly missed Chung while she was in her dorm. Chung patted her head saying 'nade nade' the whole time, comforting her.

"The ceremony starts in 2 hours... It's best we get ready..."

"No... Let's be selfish for another hour... Let's stay here... I want to be with you for one more hour... Please..." Eve put her face in Chung's chest as he sighed in defeat.

"How can I say no to you..." He smirked and put his chin on her head. They slowly drifted off to sleep, treasuring their final hour together...

Later to that day, the ceremony had begun but smiles were not a thing to be shared. The two that were to be separated entered the halls and onto the centre where they were to never be with each other again.

"The contract we stated means that by signing this contract and having our children separated, Hamel and Altera are to become allies and the war shall be over. Do you agree?"

"Why, of course. This ceremony should be celebrated! The war will finally be over and everything will be at ease!"

But no one could cheer, clap or celebrate. This day might be great for the two countries but for everyone else, it meant a prince and a princess could never be together. It was Romeo and Juliet...

But in reality...

The two royal families signed the contract and treaty and were officially allies with each other. Chung and Eve were to have one final moment with each other until they were gone from each other's lives.

The final words were said as the families said in unison:

Nusquam tibi pariter

The final minutes Chung and Eve had together were well planned and secretive. They were to be separeted and never hear from each other as lovers again. Eve's orbs were flared up as the memory of what they had to say came up:

_Nusquam tibi pariter_

Repeating over and over in her head. Breaking her heart and leaving her all alone in the world once again. Chung craddled Eve in his arms as the final minute came upon. Chung leaned in towards Eve preparing for a kiss...

But it was too late...

They were separated from each other... Their fate had been decided... Hamel and Altera are at peace... But not forever...

* * *

Present Day

Chung waited patiently in class as Ms. Vapor arrived a few moments later than the students. Eve silently walked in and sat next to Chung. Their eyes met and a smile came upon their faces.

"My name is Chung Seiker"

"My name is Eve" They shook hands and paid attention to class... The words they said, the laughs the shared, all was forgotten to this day... Everything they once shared...

Was oblivious to the life they had before...

* * *

Altera

"Everything is set..." Eve's father smirked as her mother frowned. Their plan had been being worked on for over 10 years since Eve was only 6.

"That contract will be nulified after this... But Eve has entirely forgotten the life she had with the Seikers..." Eve's father, Cato, laughed maliciously as Adamaris, Eve's mother, coughed.

"_The plan will go on, I know it... But Hamel will not back down. Eve and Chung are in Sander right now with their private school teacher, last I heard from Ardin. I will warn them of what was to come..."_

"_Hamel will not lose... This was the promise I made to my real husband... Ardin..."_

* * *

**That was so cliché wasn't it? It kills me that I made them amnesiacs to each other but everything else, they knew. I wonder what made them forget...**

**Short chapter I know. Just wanted to announce a prologue before anything else happens between them. Next chapter will be up before you know it XD**

**Also, my Latin is mediocre and I'm just hoping Google Translate is really trust worthy. Anyay, Nusquam tibi pariter means "You can never be together" I hope -_-**

**Please Read and Review. I really want to improve on this XD**


End file.
